Keeping Warm
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Shortly after the Great War the gang goes to the SouthPole to celebrate. A fun trip soon turns disaterous when a rogue WalrusLion attacks and a certain Earthbender falls beneath the ice. Find out by reading on.
1. SouthPole

Phoenix's Soul: (walks around an open field looking up at the sky scanning the clouds) Hmm, I wonder where they are right now?

Aang: Hey down there!(shouts from Appa's back behind Phoenix's Soul)

Phoenix's Soul: Aang, HO! Come on down.

(Appa lands with a soft roar and licks Phoenix's Soul lifting him off his feet covering him in saliva. Momo jumps down and lands on my head and starts looking for bucks chirping a little his theme song playing in the background.)

Phoenix's Soul: Nice to see you guys too. So Aang how ya been buddy.

Aang: I've been great.

Phoenix's Soul: Hey where is everybody else; Sokka, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Iroh and every body else.

Aang: Oh they're around, just me, Appa, and Momo could get away right now. We're here to help with the disclaimer.

(Appa roars and Momo chirps and growls)

Phoenix's Soul: Haha thanks guys, but I think I'll have to translate for yall. Appa and Momo said that I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender. But of course I do own this story that I am writing. Sorry to everyone who loves my OC's and all but not this time just the regular people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keeping Warm

"I really hate wearing these things!" Toph whined loudly for the hundredth time since she was forced by the others to wear boots over her feet.

"Complain all you want, Toph," Katara said a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "It's either wear the boots or loose your feet to frostbite. Then how will you ever see again?"

Toph mumbled something under her breathe the others couldn't hear and pulls her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Sokka couldn't help but laugh to himself about the way Toph was acting. She was always tough and never really complained, but then when she was in the sky she was so reserved and now since her feet were covered she was acting just like a small child who was being forced to stay indoors on a rainy day.

It had been about a week since the end of the Great War. They were off to the South Pole to deliver the great news to their tribe. Toph had presented her complaints about the lack of earth in the area, but she was eventually over ruled by the others and reluctantly agreed to go with them.

"How much farther?" Toph whined.

"Not much further," Aang called from his seat at the front. "I can see the smoke of cooking fires just on the horizon."

"I can't wait to see GranGran again," Katara squealed. "I wonder how she's been doing since we left?"

"I can't wait to have some Seal Jerky," Sokka said more to himself than anyone else drooling slightly.

Toph gave a soft giggle trying to make it sound more like a cough than anything else. She always found it funny when Sokka went on one of his food rants. His voice went into a different pitch and tone when he did, and she enjoyed listening to him when he was like that. The only other times she heard him speak in that voice when it didn't involved food was either when he spoke of Suki or when he or someone else brought up the subject of a girl named Yue. No one ever would tell her who Yue was whenever she asked.

Judging from the direction from which she had heard his voice Toph looked at Sokka with a sort of dazed expression. How she longed for him to speak to her like that, even though she would never say that out loud. The young girl couldn't remember when she had come to the realization that she liked Sokka, but all she knew now was that she did even though he and as far she could tell no one else did.

Katara turned back from looking out at the horizon and noticed Toph doing something unusual. She smiled as she watched the young blind girl looking at Sokka and listening to his every word. She knew that look well, it was the same look she usually wore when Aang would tell her stories about the world he knew over a hundred years ago. Even though Katara knew Toph could not see Sokka she still liked to appear like a normal person even when she was off the ground.

Slowly coming out of his rambling about his favorite foods Sokka noticed that his sister was looking at something and smiling. The young warrior turned his head and noticed Toph staring at him. With out even thinking he asked what she was looking at causing her to snap back to the reality.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked what you were looking at Toph."

"I'm not looking at anything, Meathead," Toph snapped. "I can't see remember. Blind girl here."

She waved her hand in front of her face, a big fake smile plastered on her face. She prayed to the spirits that Sokka couldn't see her blushing as she pulled the fur covered hood of her jacket over her head. Sokka just shrugged and leaned back against Appa's saddle. He began to think to himself, about how Toph always seemed to act towards him. She always tried to keep him at arms length at times and then at others she let him in only to throw him back out. He closed his eyes and mulled things over in his head before drifting off into a light sleep.

About an hour later Appa began his decent. Sokka was awoken by something poking him sharply in the head. He opened his eyes and stared straight into Toph's fathomless ones. He seemed to be lost in those eyes until she gave him another poke.

"I'm already awake Toph," Sokka shouted rubbing the spot on his forehead where Toph had kept poking him.

"Well how was I supposed to know," Toph shouted back. "Can't you remember the simple fact that I'm BLIND?"

"Sorry," Sokka said rather softly.

Toph blinked stunned by what Sokka said. He never really said he was sorry for forgetting that she was blind, because he did that a whole lot. Katara and Aang looked at each other and then back at Sokka and Toph amazed at the sudden dramatic scene they had just witnessed. They touched down and immediately were barraged with a volley of cheers and shouts at their return.

Aang leapt from his perch on Appa's head and helped Katara slide down one of the bison's legs. Her feet barely touched the snow covered ice when she was swarmed by the young children all of whom where asking her hundreds of questions in a matter of seconds. Sokka jumped down and was greeted with a standing salute from the young boys from his makeshift guard he had set up before he left. All of who kept looking over at Katara and Aang. He smiled and motioned to them with his hand to go and join the others. They did so in a heartbeat joining in the shouting and cheering. Sokka's attention was draw back towards Appa by a soft whimpering whining noise. He turned and saw Toph trying her best to get down off Appa's leg.

Toph let out a soft scream of shock and kicked one of her legs out when she felt a pair of hands grip her around the waist. She felt her foot connect with something hard, but the hands didn't let go. She kicked several more times before she heard Sokka telling her to stop that it was him. Toph stopped and looked over her shoulder and her blind eyes landed on him. Sokka was glad Toph couldn't see his face because he was sure his nose was bleeding, but then again he couldn't feel much of his face after being kicked by the young earthbender.

"Oooh, sorry Sokka," Toph apologized fearing that she had just done some major damage to whatever part of his body she had hit, knowing both their luck she figured it had to have been his head at the very least.

"I'm ok Toph," Sokka replied merrily grinning through the pain. "You can let go I've got you."

Toph let go, and Sokka lowered her to the ground smiled at her. She looked so cute even though she had just kicked him several times in the face. She tested the snow covered ice and her face scrunched up a little showing that she didn't care for it. Sokka laughed and Toph glared at a spot two feet to Sokka's left and stuck her tongue out. She jerked back with a cold wet snow flake landed on her tongue and Sokka burst out laughing. Fuming Toph swung her fist and caught Sokka hard on the arm. He gave a yelp and rubbed the spot she had hit.

"Sokka, Toph, come on we're going to see GranGran," Katara had shouted a good distance away with the slew of people behind her and Aang.

"Come on Toph," Sokka said taking her hand in his and leading her towards his grandmother's snow hut.

A wave of warmth flooded through her when Sokka had taken hold of her hand. She blushed slightly and allowed herself to be lead by him. They walked for a few minutes and Sokka slowed, Toph assumed this was because they were nearing his grandmother's place.

"Ok, Toph, just bend down a little so you don't hit the top of the door," Sokka said softly as he guided her through the opening. Toph could feel the slight warmth of a fire, and the sent of cooking meat. Sokka lead her to a spot and said she could sit down and let go of her hand. She was a bit disappointed when he let go, and the warmth that she felt when they were touched vanished soon after. Toph could hear Katara's voice conversing with another she did not know and sat still and quiet. Then the unknown voice turned in her and Sokka's direction.

"Oh, Sokka, I'm so glad to have you both back safe and sound," GranGran said hugging Sokka and then noticing Toph beside him and her eyes began to shine like stars. "And I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" Sokka asked confusedly. "All I did was help Aang save the world is all. I didn't even do that much."

"No, not that," GranGran said smiling broadly. "I'm proud because not only have you brought great honor to our people, but you have also brought home a beautiful young bride."

Toph's head snapped into the direction of GranGran, Sokka's mouth dropped, and both Katara and Aang burst out laughing. The elderly woman looked around confused with a questioning expression on her face. As Sokka began to sputter out an explanation to his grandmother a small evil grin began to spread over Toph's face as an idea entered her mind.

"Oh I'm not Sokka's bride," Toph said sweetly in GranGran's direction.

"You see GranGran," Sokka said with a thankful look towards Toph.

"At least not for a few more months."

Sokka fell backwards his head hitting the icy floor, Aang and Katara both laughing harder than ever holding their sides, and Toph just sat there grinning. GranGran finally came to the realization that she had jumped to conclusions and the young girl was not her grandson's bride.

The next few hours were passed with the telling of stories, eating, and in the case of some of the older villagers drinking. After a time gifts were presented Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Aang was presented with a traditional hand woven poncho made from hair taken from Penguin-Otters. And GranGran assured him that they had shaved the fur from several Penguin-Otters and that they had not been skinned. Katara was given a very old waterbending scroll that had been discovered while the Northern Water tribe was helping in the restoring of the Southern Water tribe. She hugged her grandmother and a few tears rolled down her cheek. Sokka was given a brand new war mace made by the same man who had constructed his father's(Hey what can I say I liked him using the mace better than a machede). Toph who had not been expected did not receive anything, but she acted as though she didn't care. Sokka noticed however, that she acted a little depressed the rest of the night.

After another hour had passed Toph began to tire of the festivities and softly whispered Sokka's name. He barely heard her, but he responded to her by placing his hand gently on her arm. She leaned over in his direction and whispered something to him, and he whispered his answer back and the two of them stood. Sokka took her hand, the warm feeling spread through her once again and she let Sokka guide her out of the hut and into the night.

"I thought they were just friends," GranGran said leaning over to Katara while watching Sokka lead Toph out of the hut and as several of the older men kept smiling at him and giving him thumbs up that he did not respond to.

"They are," Katara replied merrily taking a sip from her cup.

"Then why are they leaving while holding each other's hands?"

"Because, GranGran, Toph is blind," Katara explained smiling softly to herself as she too watched the pair leaving hand in hand knowing that Toph was enjoying herself more than she would probably ever say having Sokka holding her hand.

Sokka and Toph walked away to a quieter part of the village. Toph was glad to be away from the party. She smiled inwardly at what had transpired early with Sokka and Katara's grandmother thinking she was Sokka's bride. She sighed thinking that would be nice someday. Sokka lead her into another hut and let go of her hand.

"Sokka?" Toph called out concerned.

"I'm right here Toph."

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sokka answered his voice warm with slight amusement. "I'm just getting something. Ah here we go."

"What is it?" Toph asked cocking her head to one side.

"You'll see," he laughed at his own joke a little.

Toph stood still as she listened to Sokka work. She heard the sound of something being unrolled on the icy floor, and then she heard a soft pop as if Sokka had opened some sort of bottle. She could now hear a soft sound as Sokka poured something over the floor. Toph was getting anxious as to what was going on.

"Sokka, just tell me what's going on," Toph pleaded but no answer came. "Sokka?"

Now she was growing a little frightened. She had no idea what going on then she felt something grip her right leg. She stiffened and tried to pull away. Then she heard Sokka's voice soft and calm telling her to relax.

"Sorry I scared you," Sokka apologized as he undid the straps to Toph's boot and pulled it off.

"You didn't scare me," Toph growled trying to regain her composure even though it was really tough to be composed when it was just the two of them alone. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Just wait," was his only answer as he pulled off her other boot.

Her feet weren't getting cold, she found that strange until she realized she was standing on a blanket of some sort. This must have been what he had unrolled earlier. Sokka took her hand again and guided her forward. She took two steps and then as her foot came down for the third step instead of blanket it was greeted by….

"Earth!" Toph squealed loudly a big smile spreading across her face. "This is earth. When, where, why, how?"

"Just before we left," Sokka laughed heartily while watching her dance around on the little patch of earth he had made for her. "After you had gotten on Appa I took a bit of extra time digging up a good amount of earth so you wouldn't feel so out of place down here."

Toph stopped her little dance cession and looked at Sokka without really looking at him since he was standing on her little patch of earth with her. She hung her head and turned away from him. She couldn't stop the tears and she didn't want him to see her cry. She was supposed to be tough and unmoving like stone. She couldn't show weakness not to him. She could feel him moving towards her and she moved away from him.

She took a step too far, however, and her foot touched the ice. She slipped and fell back into Sokka's arms. As he caught her Sokka over balanced and fell backwards too. The two of them landed heavily on the floor a cloud of dirt floated down around them and Toph looked up at Sokka, who even though he knew she couldn't see was smiling down at her.

"Thank you Sokka," Toph said quietly getting off Sokka and sitting down next to him. "You didn't really have to do this you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then, why did you do it?"

"Because, Toph, I care about you, and I don't like seeing you uncomfortable."

So many things began rushing through her head Toph could barely think straight. He cared about her, he really cared. But how much did he care? Was it just a friends thing or could there be more?

Just then she felt Sokka stand up. She looked up at him as he brushed the earth from his clothes. Once he left the patch of earth Toph stared blankly in the direction he had moved. She could hear him moving things around and then felt something soft land next to her. She felt it and realized it was her sleeping bag.

"It's time we went to sleep," Sokka said. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Toph nodded smiling softly and unrolled her sleeping bag. She crawled into it and pulled it up over her head. _Thank you Sokka, for everything_. She thought to her self and smiled as she felt her face grow hot and the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Good night, Toph," Sokka yawned and rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang:…………………

Phoenix's Soul: So Aang what did you think about the story?

Aang:………………..

Phoenix's Soul: AANG!

Aang: Aaaaggghhhhh! What's going on?

Phoenix's Soul: You fell asleep?!

Aang: Sorry Phoenix's Soul. I'm not good at sitting still listening to stories I prefer to tell them.

Phoenix's Soul: Whatever, just you wait till I have a talk with Katara.

Aang: Now, now there is no need to drag Katara into this.

Phoenix's Soul: KATARA! KATARA!

Aang: No don't wait.


	2. Senses

Katara: Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?

Phoenix's Soul: (drops out of nearby tree) Oh hey, Katara, hey what's up?

Katara: There you are I've been looking for you for an hour now.

Phoenix's Soul: What have you been looking for me for?

Katara: You were supposed to come over to the village and tell the next part of your story to the kids.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh yeah that was supposed to be today.

Katara: Yes it was. (grabs hold of my ear)

Phoenix's Soul: Owowowowow, that's my hearing ear.

Katara: That's why I'm pulling it. Now come on.

Phoenix's Soul: You see folks this is what happens when you forget to do things. Like telling everybody that I don't own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keeping Warm

Toph rolled over, and even though she was blind she knew it must be morning or close to it. She inhaled through her nose, and all the smells she was familiar with came floating back to her. There was the subtle sent of earth, the wonderful sent of dust in the air, and there was something else on the air. It was familiar, but strange at the same time. She knew it, but she had never smelled it in the morning what was it? She reached out of her sleeping back and tapped the earth she was on and felt the pulsing vibrations and read what they brought back. It was Sokka, lying no less than a few inches from her. Her entire body went rigid when she realized that it was him she smelled. How could she have not realized it, she knew his smell well. It was a mixture of sweat, ice, and earth those three smells combined to form one of her favorite smells in the world, his smell.

She inched closer to him and inhaled. Spirits how she loved that smell, judging from the vibrations she was sending every time she moved she estimated she was right around his neck.

"Toph?" Katara asked standing over her friend and her older brother. "What are you doing?"

Toph froze, what was she thinking doing this when everyone else was around. Her mind raced trying to find out a reason why she was sniffing Sokka like this. Then she realized what she had to do. It would be meaner than normal, but her dignity was on the line.

Katara laughed to herself as she watched Toph smelling Sokka. She thought it was cute how the young girl had a crush on him. She knew that when she called her name, Toph was going to do something really bad to defender herself, but Katara just couldn't help but anticipate what was going to happen.

"Eeeewwwwww!" wailed Toph right in Sokka's ear. "What's that smell?"

"Owowow, what's wrong?" Sokka cried clutching his ear and looking around his hair all over the place.

"Oh it's just you, Sokka," Toph answered mockingly.

"Hey I don't smell," his voice and temper rising.

"You're right," Toph agreed leaning in close and sniffing the air right in front of him. "Your breath is what stinks."

Sokka mumbled something under his breath and then checked his breath. He gave Toph a dirty look he was sure she couldn't see. Katara shook her head and smiled at this little exhibition of emotions. She walked over to the entrance of the hut and turned back as she crouched to exit.

"You two need to hurry up or you'll get left behind."

"Yeah, yeah we'll be right out," Sokka and Toph said in unison.

With great reluctance Toph pulled her boots on after Sokka passed them to her. Then she bended the earth back into the jar Sokka handed to her. She gave the earth one last sniff before she closed the jar. She smiled when she determined there was the slightest sent of Sokka in it.

"What are you smiling about?"

His voice wrenched her back to reality. She blinked several times even though she didn't really need to. She mainly did these things because they were what people normally did and they were things she just picked up when she once thought she had to fit in. That was until she figured out she just had to be herself. She growled a response then stood up holding her hand out.

"What are you doing now?" Sokka asked looking at the way she was standing. Her back was to him and her arm was outstretched and she had the cutest little pout thing with her lower lip going on that he couldn't help but smile at.

"I'm waiting for you to take my hand, Meathead," Toph growled.

"Whuh," Sokka yelped being taken aback by Toph's brashness.

"I put the earth back in the jar and you made me put my boots back on so now I can't see at all remember," she mouthed the last word unceremoniously some spit flying on his face when she whirled around to face him now realizing where his voice was coming from.

Toph's face went from a grouchy pout to a shocking blush when Sokka took hold of her upper arm instead of her hand and pulled her close to him. She lowered her head so Sokka wouldn't see, but what she didn't know was that he **had** seen the blush. And he liked it on her. He lead her out of the hut and over to the group gathered around the center of the village.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sokka asked cheerfully as he released Toph's arm.

"Yeah, what exactly is there to do around here anyway," Toph looked around even though she couldn't see anything.

"Katara and I are gonna take the kids to go Penguin sledding," Aang announced happily over the heads of the small children surrounding him. "You guys wanna come with us?"

Sokka shook his head. He knew that Aang had just wanted any excuse to go penguin sledding even he was taking a bunch of kids with him. Sokka looked over at Toph and guessed what she was thinking. He though about it for a few minutes and realized that they shouldn't have made her come. Here, where there was no earth except for the jar he brought to make her feel comfortable, there was nothing for her to do because she couldn't see. Then it hit him, he could show her the one place here in the South Pole where you didn't need to see it to enjoy it. He smiled as he looked at her. When her pale sightless eyes fell upon him he looked away embarrassed by two things. One that he got caught looking at her and the fact that he forgot she couldn't see to see him looking at her.

"I'll pass," Toph barked. "I can't see what I'm supposed to do. So there is pretty much no reason for me to go."

"What about you Sokka?" Katara asked her brother her arms crossed over her chest.

"No I'm good," Sokka replied shaking his head. "I'm gonna stick with Toph, you know keep her company."

"Ok have it your way," Aang shouted over his shoulder as he and Katara were hauled off by the children.

Sokka had lead Toph back to their hut and she could here him rummaging around for something. She couldn't figure out what it was he was doing. If he was going to set up her little earth mat again it shouldn't be taking so long. Then she heard the flap of the hut sway but not from the wind from someone entering. She spun around acting on instinct alone that is until she slipped on the ice. She fell back, but instead of hitting the floor she fell into a pair of warm strong arms. It was Sokka who had caught her. She mumbled her thanks as he helped her back up.

"Careful now, Toph," Sokka said setting her back on her feet. "Can't have you breaking something before we leave."

"The only thing that is gonna break is your leg if you think a simple fall on the ice is gonna do anything to the Greatest Earthbender who ever lived."

"Hey, I was only joking," Sokka retorted his temper flaring for the second time this morning.

The sound of GranGran clearing her throat snapped the two of them out of their little glaring match and back down to earth.

"Sokka, I believe that this is what you're looking isn't it," GranGran said holding a small wrapped package.

"Yeah, thanks GranGran," Sokka said taking the package that he had been searching for and pocketed it.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"You'll just have to wait until a little while longer," Sokka said grabbing hold of her hand and quickly guiding her from the hut and out of the village.

Toph had no idea where Sokka was taking her, and she didn't care. It was just the two of them and she liked it that way. No Katara to worry about butting in and making her over react to something she was doing that she knew wasn't a good idea at the time, but she just couldn't help doing it. No Aang to come bursting in at inopportune times. Just her and Sokka no one else, just the two of them.

"Ok, we're here," Sokka said after what must have been hours.

"Where are we?" Toph asked looking around even with the lack of sight she could feel there was something majestic about the place where he had brought her.

Sokka released her hand and reached into his pocket, but stopped when he felt both of Toph's small hands grab hold of his upper arm. He started and looked down at her, and was shocked at the look he found on her face. She looked scared; it was not something he was accustomed to seeing on her face. Actually he couldn't even remember a time when he had seen Toph scared.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Sokka asked curiously looking down upon her face. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," Toph shouted in his ear. "It's just that… I was worried."

"About what?"

"About being left alone."

"Why would you think I'm gonna leave you alone?"

"Because, everyone usually does," Toph answered looking down tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a lot younger," Toph explained quietly. "Before I could fully sense my way through Earthbending, I used to get really scared when I was left alone. Since I couldn't see I didn't know where I was or if I was alone. It used to drive me crazy I would wander around feeling the walls the furniture and nothing else I could to try and find my way. I hate being like that, and ever since I've gotten here with all of you I've felt that way. Especially with these darn things on my feet."

"Well as long as I'm with you, Toph, you don't have to be worried being alone like that," Sokka said pulling the package GranGran had given him out of his pocket and unwrapped it.

It was a strange flute like instrument known as an Ocarina.

"You know, touch isn't the only other sense besides sight that allows someone to see in a sense. And its one that I know you use a whole lot."

Toph looked over in his direction wondering just what it was he was talking about. Then she heard something that took her completely by surprise. It was a long soft note coming from beside her. Sokka was playing something, then he stopped, and to her surprise Toph heard the same note come from somewhere else. She heard Sokka chuckle at her confusion and he smiled when she focused on his laugh and faced him.

"Sound," was all he said and he began to play.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well I hope you kids enjoyed that part of the story.( telling the children of the Water tribe) Ok I gotta go, you kids be good and I'll finish the story when I get back. "Until the Next Chapter everyone.


	3. FightingForLife

Phoenix's Soul: OK, I'm back and ready for action.

Sokka: Hey, ho, what do ya know?

Phoenix's Soul: I know a whole lot of things, what do you want to know?

Sokka: Umm don't know. So what are we doing here?

Phoenix's Soul: Well I'm here to tell the next chapter of this story.

Sokka: So what am I doing here then?

Phoenix's Soul: Well you are here to help me tell everyone that I don't own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender, but since I just said it then there isn't really need to have you here to help.

Sokka: Aaahh man!

Phoenix's Soul: Just keep quiet Sokka and I'll let you listen to the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph listened quietly to the soft music Sokka was playing. As she listened she noticed something. It sounded like there were more people playing. But she knew there was no one else around. The music traveled from where Sokka stood and then seemed to come back from different directions. After a while Toph lost herself in the music. Before she knew it she was dancing with herself.

Even though she couldn't see, somehow she knew where to move. And if she were about to dance into something, Sokka's playing would change slightly warning her and she would change her direction until his playing went back to normal. Toph couldn't help but enjoy herself, more so than she ever did before. After a little while longer Sokka ended his playing and as the last few notes drifted away and back again Toph wished he hadn't.

"So what did you think?" Sokka asked in a shy hopeful manner.

"It was nice," Toph said lowering her face not wanting to him to see her blush from what she really wanted to say.

Sokka smiled to himself. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud he knew by the way she had danced that she had loved it. He watched as her face reddened and couldn't help by laugh softly.

"What?" Toph growled softly.

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"What is this place anyway?" Toph asked him looking around with her blind eyes.

"It's a place my parents called the, "Frozen Cavern of Sound"," Sokka answered in a voice of someone remembering something from the past.

"What are you thinking about, Sokka?" she asked picking up on his tones.

Sokka was taken aback by this straight forward question from the young blind girl. Sure she was always straight forward, but this was just something he wasn't expecting, some how she knew he was thinking about something.

"I was just remembering something," he replied softly fingering the ocarina lovingly.

"Remembering what?"

"A story my dad told me a long ago."

"What kind of story?"

"A story about how he and my mom first realized that they were in love."

"Oh," Toph said in a quiet voice. "Sorry."

She knew that his mother was gone, and just like Katara Sokka didn't like talking about his mother. He would always get sad and it would last for several hours at a time. She didn't like it when he was like that. She had grown accustomed to hearing his voice cheerful and caring, that it would pain her greatly when ever she heard him talking like someone completely different.

"Don't be," Sokka said his voice brightening a little. "You see my parents had been going out for sometime when my father first brought my mother here to this cavern. He played this same ocarina for her and my mother fell in love with his kind and loving soul."

Toph smiled as she listened to his story. She wondered if he had done this on purpose, or if he was too dense to realize that she liked him, liked him a whole lot. She looked up when he didn't speak for a few minutes worried that he had gone off some where.

"Sokka are you sure you're alright?" Toph asked soothingly, but then realizing how she said it changed her tone. "I mean you don't normally act like this."

"Yeah I'm ok," Sokka answered wiping away a tear from his eye as he remembered his mother bringing him and his sister here when they were much younger. "Come on we'd better start heading back. It'll be dark before long and I'm sure Katara will freak out if we get back too late."

"Yeah," Toph said regaining her normal voice at the sound of Sokka getting back to normal too. "How can you live with Sugar Queen when she is always like that?"

"I learned to tune her out a long time ago," he laughed.

Toph smiled at his stupid joke and held out her hand for him to take. He took it and guided her from the cavern. He felt a warm sensation flow through his body as they walked hand in hand. They had only walked a few feet from the cavern when the ice shuddered beneath their feet.

"What was that?" Toph asked tightening her grip on Sokka's hand.

"I don't know," Sokka said his voice alert. "Just stay close to me."

He pulled her close and Toph knew her face was growing redder and redder. He felt so warm, and she felt so safe in his arms. The ice shuddered again, and Toph buried her face into his chest. She felt so useless right now. With her earthbending she could always fight back, but here both with out sight and earth she couldn't do a single thing. She knew she could only rely on Sokka to protect her, and she knew he would do everything he could to do so.

Toph could feel it as the ice beneath them shattered up ward, and she and Sokka were thrown back. She heard a sickening sound as she and Sokka landed with her on top of him. He whimpered slightly as Toph tried to pull herself up.

"Sokka," Toph groaned. "Sokka what is going on? What happened?"

"I think I dislocated my left shoulder," Sokka said trying to sit up, and then he heard a long growl. "Oh, no."

"What is it Sokka?"

"It's a rouge Walrus-Lion," he explained. "It must have set up its territory in this area."

A loud roar resonated in the air and Toph looked around. She could feel the ice shudder as something large charged at them. Toph felt herself being pushed aside, she heard another sickening sound and then she heard Sokka's shout of pain. The Walrus-Lion must have broken something. Toph called out to Sokka, but he just said to keep quiet so it wouldn't focus on her.

"Get off my leg," Sokka shouted and he swung his new mace. It connected against one the beast's tusks and it broke off.

The beast howled in pain knocking away his mace as it shook its head violently, and leapt off Sokka landing a few feet from Toph. She could hear the ice cracking slightly when it landed. Another loud roar and shuddering of ice, followed by a swooshing sound in the air and a cry from Sokka. Toph scared beyond reason shouted out his name, and then she realized she had made a mistake. Animals knew to go after weaker pray and since she hadn't moved or attacked it yet she was nothing more than easy pray. The beast bellowed and charged at her the, Toph could feel cracks forming in the ice beneath from the impacts of the beasts paws.

"Get away from her!" Sokka shouted throwing his boomerang with all the might he could muster with his right arm which now had a long gash in it from the beasts other tusk.

It was a wild shot, but a wild shot that paid off. The boomerang whirled past the beast then back around and slammed blade first into the beasts left eye. It howled in pain and rounded on Sokka stomping one of its massive paws into the ice forming more cracks. It charged, Sokka looked around his mace was too far off there wasn't anything he could do this was it. He and Toph were going to die here. He had failed her, he had failed everyone. He tried to take a step back, having forgotten his right leg was broken until a sharp jolt of pain ran through his body and he fell backward his right hand landed on something. He looked and saw the tusk that he had broken off it was buried slightly in the snow.

Toph was scared now. She couldn't hear Sokka, the only thing she heard was her own hard breathing. She could feel the heavy vibrations of the beast as it charged Sokka, then everything stopped abruptly. She called out his name, nothing was the only answer she received. Silent tears began to flow from her eyes, she didn't even try to stop them. She came to realize that they both must have delivered a final blow to each other. A soft grunting sound brought her back from the edge of her own despair. She couldn't believe it. She knew it was him, she just knew it. More tears began to flow from her eyes when he called out her name.

"I'm here, Sokka," Toph called back overjoyed that he was still with here. "Are you alright?"

"I'm pretty banged up," he answered finally getting the Walrus-Lion off of him. "My shoulder is still dislocated from when we hit the ice. And that damn thing broke my leg too." He didn't want to tell her about his arm or his face either. That damn thing raked the side of his face with a claw just as he shoved the tusk deep into its chest.

Sokka gritted his teeth and let out a muffled yelp of pain as he relocated his one should with a sickening popping noise that carried on the wind. Toph winced as she heard it. Sokka pulled the tusk out of the beast and used it to help himself get to his feet. He slowly started making his way to Toph using the tusk as a crutch now.

"I'll be there in a sec, Toph," he said wincing slightly with each step. "Just stay put."

Toph didn't stay put. She was so overcome with joy with the fact that he was alive that she couldn't control herself. She began to stand not noticing the cracks growing around her as she shifted her weight around to stand.

"Toph no don't stand up!" Sokka shouted.

"What? Why not….."

A loud cracking noise filled the air as the ice she was standing on began to break apart. Toph let out a terrifying scream as she was plunged into the icy water. It felt like thousands upon thousands of needles where jabbed into her body at the same time. She tried to inhale and water entered her mouth and she spluttered. The water was surrounding her everywhere. She screamed his name. Screamed for him to save here, but the darkness she had always seen now seemed to press in all around her. She couldn't breathe and everything was getting colder.

Sokka yelled her name as he watched her fall beneath the ice. He screamed her name over and over again as ran to her aid. Fighting past the pain in his leg with every step. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't loose her. Not now, not ever. He would never loose anyone he cared about, ever again. He dove into the freezing water after her. He could barely see through the darkness, but he didn't care he wouldn't give up. The cold water seemed to make everything move slower. He saw her, just floating there lifeless. No she couldn't be dead. He wouldn't believe it. Wrapping gashed arm around her waist he swam to the light that was the surface. The heads broke the water, but only he inhaled. He pulled himself half out of the water then pulled Toph up and laid her down. He pulled himself completely out and crawled to her side. Placing his ear next to her cold blue lips he could feel she wasn't breathing. No he couldn't let it end like this, he wouldn't let it end like this.

He took a deep breath and placed his shivering lips against her motionless ones. He exhaled passing his air to her. The compressed her chest a few times then repeating the same motions over and over again. Tears were falling freely from his cheeks as he did so. He called out her name as he compressed her chest. He kept saying she couldn't leave him. That he needed her with him. He was about to place his lips against hers' again when she spat out freezing cold seawater. Sokka's tears started flowing fast and he hugged her tightly to him.

"Sokka," Toph said feebly.

"Yeah, Toph?"

"I'm cold," was all she could say before loosing consciousness in his arms her breathing labored.

With great effort Sokka placed her on his back, and picking up the tusk he slowly made his way back to the ice cavern. He knew if he tried to make it back to the village now neither of them would make it. The wind grew stronger as the two of them reached the cavern entrance.

"Great," Sokka said to himself setting Toph gently on the ice. "Now a snowstorm on top of it all. I just hope we can last long enough for the others to find us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: (looks around) Hmm I guess Sokka got bored and walked off somewhere. Hope he didn't find my secret stash of cactus juice. Any way for those of you wondering just exactly how big this Walrus-Lion thing was this bit of information will help greatly. You know how Sokka used its tusk as a crutch right? So if we say Sokka is what around five something the tusk had to have been about four something. So the Walrus-Lion was at least twice as big as Sokka if not more. Hope you all enjoyed the battle and everything. "Until the Next Chapter."


	4. Recovery

Phoenix's Soul: Alright everyone it's story time. (Crickets chirp) Hey, where is everyone? (Crickets chirp again) Come on this isn't funny.

Toph: Yes it is.

Phoenix's Soul: Waaaaaaahhhhh! (Grabs at heart and breathing heavily) Don't do that.

Toph: Whatever. Sokka said you were over here talking about something weird. I just wanted to see what you would do if you thought no one was here to help you do whatever it was Sokka was supposed to do.

Phoenix's Soul: You know if you don't be a little nicer I won't tell everyone the rest of the story. (Audience members bind and gag Toph)

Toph: (muffled yells and screams)

Phoenix's Soul: Ah man. Now I'm gonna get it. Oh well, I don't own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender and all that jazz. Now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are they?" Katara whispered as she gazed out into the now developing blizzard.

"Don't worry," Aang said sitting down next to her. "I'm sure they're just fine. After all Sokka knows what he is doing out here."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Katara said smiling warmly at him.

Aang smiled back and placed his hand on hers'. Katara gave his hand a soft squeeze. What did she have to worry about any way? Sokka is perfectly capable of surviving out in these conditions and he has Toph with him to keep him from freaking out. She let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Sleep well, Katara," Aang whispered into her ear.

Katara mumbled a soft thank you and drifted off to sleep a small smile on her face. Aang looked out and watched the blizzard rage.

"Sokka, Toph, where ever you two are, I hope your both safe," Aang said to himself.

Sokka pulled off his soaking wet gloves so that he could use his numbing fingers. He had to get Toph warmed up, or she would go from sleeping to worse. He fumbled with the clasps of his bag thankful for its waterproof sealing. Finally undoing them he dumped the entire contents of his bag on the ice. Rummaging through all the stuff he finally found the one thing he needed most right now. The blanket he had used the other night. He unfurled it next to Toph, and then bent over her.

"I hope you can forgive me later Toph," he said as he began pulling her freezing clothes off.

Damn he was afraid of this. She had been in the water so long that the water soaked clean through her coat and into her clothes. He gently worked her boots off trying to keep from pulling skin off with them. Now came the part he feared most of all, he had to get the rest of her things off so they wouldn't soak the blanket and do more harm than good right now. Swallowing hard and shutting his eyes he began his very hard task. Sokka didn't open his eyes until he had wrapped her bare shivering body in the folds of the warm blanket.

He smiled as he watched her slowly stop shivering. As he began to rise a great surge of pain ran up from his left leg. Stumbling over to his right trying to keep from falling on Toph Sokka hit the wall with right arm sending even more pain through his body. He had nearly forgotten about his own problems in the face of taking care of Toph.

"Well I guess it's my turn," he said pulling off his own coat.

He winced as he felt his skin tear as he removed his injured arm from its sleeve. The blood had apparently frozen to it. Looking over to the pile of junk from his bag he soon realized that he didn't have any medical wrappings. Taking off his tunic he ripped a good long piece off he wrapped it around his arm tied it tight to keep it from bleeding any further. Tearing off another piece he dabbed at his cheek to check if it was still bleeding.

"Good. Not as deep as my arm, and its stopped bleeding. Now what am I going to do with about you," he said looking down at his broken leg.

Pulling his pants off (Author's Note: He is wearing a pair of skin tight leggings under those. You know like Thermal Underwear.) and looking at his leg he could tell it wasn't bad, not good but at least it wasn't bad. It was broken in several spots, nothing severely out of place. But he didn't have anything to treat broken bones with; the best he could think of right now was splinting it up, but with what? Once again his eyes fell upon the tusk. It had saved him once and he was sure it would save his leg. Placing it against his leg he tore up the rest of his tuck using the fabric to bind the tusk to his leg keeping it straight.

"Now I need to get a fire started to dry out her clothes and keep us warm till we're found."

Digging through his stuff once again until he found what he was looking for. Which were: a fire pan, whale oil, striker, and some wire. He started a fire by filling the fire pan with the whale oil and then lighting the oil with sparks from the striker. After a few more minutes he managed to hang both Toph's clothing and his pants to get them dry. Sitting down next to the fire he began to realize just how tired he was. His vision started to blur and his body was getting cold.

"Sokka?" called a soft voice.

"Toph, you're awake," Sokka half shouted crawling over to her.

"What's going on, Sokka?" Toph asked trying to move inside the tightly wrapped blanket.

Sokka began to tell her what had happened since she passed out in his arms. He watched as her eyes widened and her face became red as he mentioned having to get rid of all her clothes and wrap her in the blanket.

"You saw me naked?" Toph asked shame filling her voice.

"Uh-uh, I closed my eyes till I had wrapped you up in the blanket."

"Oh," was all Toph said turning her face from his. Her mind raced once more with so many feelings. Part of her was glad that he was respectful enough not to look at her, but another part was telling her other things. She came crashing back to reality when she felt his arms around her.

"What are you doing, Sokka?" Toph asked looking up at him.

"I'm moving you closer to the fire. Gotta keep you warm till your clothes get dried and you can put them back on."

It was then that she noticed something different about him. It was the way he was moving. He seemed to be struggling with her weight, but that was impossible she was so much lighter than him. He shouldn't be having this much trouble carrying her.

"Sokka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sokka said in that voice of his whenever he was trying to hide something.

"Sokka," Toph said sternly. "You know you can't lie to me. Especially, when I can feel your heartbeat."

His heartbeat quickened as she said this. She knew he was trying to figure out what to say to her. He finally sighed and laid her down next to the fire. It felt warm to her face.

"I'm just a little beat up is all," Sokka said coolly.

"How beat up?"

"My left leg is broken, I've got a long deep cut along my right arm, and a few scratches on my face," Sokka said quietly.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, with the exception of the howling winds. Toph fidgeted a little bit and the blanket loosened around her and she was able to crawl a bit though rather clumsily. She stopped when she landed on something long and heard Sokka wince. She had apparently crawled on to his broken leg.

"Sorry," she said softly trying to move off.

"It's alright," Sokka replied reaching down and moving her more easily over to his other side and laying her across his lap.

Toph lay there frozen not from the cold but from shock. She hadn't expected him to bring her so close to himself. Then she felt something running through her hair. Even though she couldn't see Toph still looked up at him.

Sokka sat running his fingers through Toph's hair not really paying attention anymore. He was growing tired actually, tired and cold. His arm was getting stiff, and his eye lids were getting heavy. Slowly he started to lose consciousness and left his hand resting on Toph's head.

Toph could feel his heartbeat slowing down. She started to panic when she felt his body temperature plunge drastically. She was losing him, but she couldn't lose him. Not now, not after everything that has happened.

"Sokka," no response. "Sokka!? Sokka, please wakeup. Please Sokka wakeup!"

His only reply was the gradual slowing down of his breathing. Toph was terrified, she couldn't think. Her fear was keeping her from thinking clearly. Then she felt something fall across her lips as she squirmed in his lap. They were his fingers. She knew there was only thing she could try left.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, please forgive me," Toph whispered softly.

She then opened her mouth and his fingers dropped into her small mouth. A single tear fell down her cheek. She bit down, and bit down hard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix'sSoul: Well that's that.-looks around apprehensively- I just hope Toph hasn't gotten loose yet.

Toph: It's a little to late for that.

Phoenix'sSoul: -I whirl around to face a bunch of giant boulders- Oh man. This is not good.

Toph: You're right it's not good. Now I'm gonna kick your butt.

Phoenix'sSoul: Um ok guys I'm gonna have to leave yall here for now. "Until Next Chapter."

Toph: If I get my hands on you there won't be a next chapter!


	5. Realizations

Phoenix's Soul: Oh man oh man oh man. –looks around nervously-Oh man if Toph finds me here I'm in big trouble. Ok everyone here is the next chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yyyeeeoooooouuuuuuuccccccchhhhhhhhh!" Sokka shrieked in pain. "Toph what are you doing?!"

Toph didn't answer at first, she just held onto Sokka's fingers with her teeth. She didn't care if he was angry. She was just happy he was back with her. Even if she had to put up with his angry grumbles.

"Why did you bite my fingers?" Sokka asked as Toph let go of his fingers.

"I was just…" Toph began then trailing off not wanting to really tell him.

"You were just what?" Sokka demanded accusingly.

"Nothing," Toph grumbled.

"No it wasn't nothing," Sokka pressed looking down into her unseeing eyes. "You bit me for a reason. Now tell me what it is."

Toph fidgeted nervously. She really didn't want to tell him. She couldn't tell him without letting him know how she really felt about him. But she knew she couldn't avoid telling him forever, especially for the next few minutes. She knew he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes on her. No he was looking into her eyes, she could feel it.

"I was scared," Toph whispered softly trying to shrink back into the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Scared of what?" Sokka asked his face going form slightly angry to worried.

"You were leaving me," Toph answered still quiet tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"No I wasn't I was right here the whole time."

"That's not what I meant," Toph replied shaking her head tears starting to flow gently down her cheeks.

This startled Sokka, never before had he ever seen Toph cry. Now he was really worried. Something that he couldn't understand was troubling her. And the only thing in his head was trying to figure out what it was.

"Come on, Toph, you can tell me," Sokka whispered soothingly down to her.

Toph couldn't take it anymore, especially not after the way he had just spoken to her. She broke down and started crying uncontrollably in his lap. She began to tell him that she could feel him slowly dieing and that the only thing she could do to get him to respond was by biting his fingers when the rested across her mouth. Sokka just stared at her dumb founded. She had saved his life, just like he done for her.

"Thank you, Toph," Sokka whispered placing his hand on the top of her head and gently stroked her hair.

The hours went by slowly. The wind howled and it grew colder by the minute. Sokka every so often stopped stroking Toph's hair just long enough to put some more fuel on the fire. Then he would go right back to stroking her hair.

Toph had asked why he was doing this, and he had just replied saying that he wanted to let her know that he was there and he wasn't going to leave her. She smiled to herself and pulled the blanket closer around her.

"You know I think some of your clothes are dried now," Sokka said airily not really thinking about it.

"Yeah, I guess I should put some clothes on," Toph said blushing a little at the thought that he would see her naked.

Sokka got up and walked over to Toph's hanging clothes. He checked and the only things that were dry were her underclothes. He pulled them off the line and set them down beside her, and he started to help her out of the blanket.

"Hey, hey what do you think you're doing," Toph said pulling the now loose blanket back around her naked body to keep him from seeing her.

"I was just helping you," Sokka said defensively holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I don't need your help," Toph growled. "Besides how do I know you're not just trying to sneak a peek at me naked?"

"Say, what?!"

"You're such a pervert."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!" Sokka finally shouted in Toph's right ear.

"Fine," Toph mumbled wriggling her finger in her ear. "But how do I know you won't…."

Toph was shocked into silence when Sokka took her hands and placed them on his face. She felt the warmth of his cheeks, and they seemed to be getting warmer under her fingers. With his larger hands he guided her smaller ones up to his eyes, and she could feel that they were closed.

"How do I know you'll keep them closed?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Fine," Toph muttered and waited for him to help her out of the blanket.

He did so with a little difficulty since he couldn't see. Toph fumbled around for her underclothes so that she could put them on. Sokka opened one eye ever so slightly to see if Toph was having any trouble. Her slender body with her back facing him was cast in partial shadow due to the small fire, but he could see her cute butt just fine as she pulled her shorts up then she pulled on her top.

"Aaaachoooo," Sokka sneezed loudly.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Toph asked turning around the face him.

"I'm fine," he answered while rubbing his arms to warm himself up a little. "Just a bit cold that's all."

"Wait a minute," Toph said realizing what was going on. "You've been keeping me warm all this time and not even keeping yourself decently warm haven't you."

Sokka chuckled and sniffled a little bit at how Toph was berating him for taking care of her before himself. He turned to the side to let his left side warm up a bit, and also started to slowly drift off to sleep. His eyelids began to get heavy. Slowly, but surely sleep began to overtake him. However, he was soon brought back to reality as a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his waist and the soft folds of the blanket on his shoulders.

"Toph?" Sokka said looking over his shoulder at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you warm, Snoozles," she replied resting her head on his bare back breathing in his sent.

Sokka simple stared at her for a moment then chuckled softly to himself and pulled the blanket tighter over them both. The two of them sat there for hours not realizing that the snow storm was slowly dying down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's that. Now if you will excuse me. –suddenly a rock knocks my cowboy hat off- Oh crap. How did she catch up so soon? "Until the Next Chapter"


	6. Kisses

Phoenix's Soul: -bends over and picks up hat, brushes it off then places it on my head- Well, Toph, I see that I won't be able to run from you on the ground.

Toph: Of course not. I am the "Greatest Earthbender" after all.

Phoenix's Soul: True. You might be the "Greatest Earthbender." But even you cannot follow me in the sky.

Toph: What are you talking about? Aang already said you couldn't use Appa to try and escape from me.

Phoenix's Soul: That he did.-nodding- But I never said that I needed Appa to fly. –grips jacket and throws it off revealing two great fiery red wings spreading from my shoulder blades-

Toph: -feels the vibration of my jacket hitting the ground- What are you doing? Like getting rid of a jacket will make you fly. No I know you're crazy.

Phoenix's Soul: -leaps into the air and takes flight- Catch me if you can, Toph.

Toph: What? -feels the air pass her face from the flapping wings and realizes that I'm no longer on the ground- Get back down here you coward.

Phoenix's Soul: I may be a crazy, but I'm not stupid. Ok here comes the next chapter, oh and before I forget I promised a dedication to Loki14 to be placed in the last chapter, but I forgot to do it because I was dead tired when I posted so sorry about that Loki14. Any who on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The snow storm is finally dieing down," Aang announced after sitting back down.

He had just stepped outside to check and see if the weather was light enough to go searching for Sokka and Toph. Kataraa had kept insisting that he do so every couple of minutes. She couldn't help it she was afraid that her brother, and her closest female friend were lost, cold, or worse out there in this storm.

"Kataraa, you must remain calm," GranGran said soothingly placing a hand on Kataraa's. "Your friends will be alright. Don't forget that Sokka knows what to do incase of emergencies out here."

"I know, GranGran, it's just that I can't help but feel that something really bad has happened."

"Something happened?" called a deep voice from the opening of the hut.

"Dad!" Kataraa shouted and rushed into her fathers arms.

"Hakoda," GranGran said softly.

"GranGran Kanna," Hakoda said giving her a nod as Bato came in behind him.

"Now what was this I heard about something bad happening?" Hakoda asked releasing Kataraa form his hug.

Kataraa explained everything that had happened since they arrived at the South Pole. Everything except finding Toph smelling Sokka, she didn't think she had the right to tell about that. Hakoda mean while contemplated as his daughter finished her tail.

"Where did they go?" Bato asked.

"Sokka took Toph to the "Frozen Cavern of Sound." GranGran answered.

"Why would he take her there?" Hakoda asked looking at Aang and Kataraa.

"We don't know," Aang answered.

"Why did you take their mother there, Hakoda?" GranGran asked raising an eyebrow to her son in law.

"He wouldn't," Kataraa and Aang cried in unison facing each other.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph?"

"I'm tired."

"So am I," he responded coolly.

"How's the fire?"

"Not good. We're almost out of oil. Won't be too much longer before we probably end up freezing to death."

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to tell," Toph said her voice cracking slightly. "In case we don't make it out of this alive."

"Hmmm."

"I like you," she whispered softly.

"I know Toph," Sokka replied softly. "You're a good friend."

"No that's not what I mean Sokka."

"Huh?"

"I mean I really like."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked looking over his shoulder and glancing down at her reddening face.

"I mean I like you more than a friend," Toph answered her face turning bright red. "I've liked you like this for a long time. I just couldn't bring my self to tell you because I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"Huh," was all he said and pulled away from her. "Well then I guess there is only one thing to do then I guess."

"Sokka.." before Toph could finish her sentence Sokka firmly planted his lips against hers.

Toph didn't think her face could get any redder, but she was wrong as she felt the heat in her cheeks rise even higher. Slowly coming back to reality she began to kiss him back. Reaching up she found his neck and wrapped her arms around it and pulled him closer to her. Slowly she pulled him down to the ground never breaking the kiss. When their lips parted she felt said only for a minute when she heard his voice. He was using 'that' voice. The voice she had always wanted him to use whenever he would talk to her.

"I guess this now explains my feelings for you too huh?"

"Uh-huh."

He leaned forward and kissed her again deeper this time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as she wrapped the blanket around them. Neither knew when it happened, but eventually the fire died out and sleep over took them. Though at the time neither of them cared. The only thing on their minds was the two long kisses they had just shared.

"Hakoda!" Bato shouted. "Come here and take a look at this."

"What is it Bato?"

"Look," Bato replied pointing at a half buried Walrus-Lion.

"Spirits," Hakoda sighed. "What do you think happened?"

"I think Sokka happened." Bato replied pulling out what was unmistakably Sokka's boomerang from the dead beasts' eye.

"Dad, Bato, what did you find?" Kataraa asked walking up to the two friends with Aang at her side.

"This," Bato said handing her Sokka's boomerang.

"Oh no," Kataraa gasped taking her brother's boomerang and looking down at the Walrus-Lion.

"The "Frozen Cavern of Sound" isn't too much farther," said Hakoda. "I just hope we're in time.

The party reached the cavern in a few minutes and entered it in a hurry, but stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph: I said get back down here!

Sokka: What's going on, Toph?

Toph: I'm trying to get Phoenix's Soul back down on the ground so I can kick his sorry butt. But he won't come down.

Sokka: Here let me help. –Sokka pulls out his boomerang takes careful aim and lets it fly. I t misses me at first, but then it comes back around and clips my right wing. I follow to the ground and sit up rubbing my head.-

Phoenix's Soul: Ouch what happened.

Toph: Sokka knocked you out of the sky.-she cracks her knuckles- And now I'm gonna knock the stuffing out of you.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh boy! "Until the Next Chapter"


	7. TheEnd?

Toph: Now I'm really gonna beat your butt.

Sokka: Hey, Toph.

Toph: What, Sokka?

Sokka: I think you should take a look at this. –hands Toph a copy of all the chapter up so far-

Toph: -reads through it and a vein starts throbbing in her temple- HOW DARE YOU WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THAT IN A MILLION YEARS.

Sokka: What do you mean by that?

Toph: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVER KISS YOU.

Sokka: AND WHAT PRAY TELL WOULD BE SO BAD ABOUT KISSING ME?

Phoenix's Soul: -starts sneaking away while Toph and Sokka are yelling at each other- Oh boy now I'm really gonna get it. Those two aren't going to be happy when they finally decide to make me pay for this. Oh well on with the next part of the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Kataraa gasped.

"I can't believe this," said Aang in disbelief.

"I agree," Bato said nodding his head.

"They aren't here," Hakoda said walking around the small area at the front of the caver.

"I was sure they would be here," Kataraa said hanging her head.

Hakoda walked around the small space for a few minutes. He bent down and check here and there from time to time. He placed his hand on his chin and began to think.

"Well they were here," he finally said after a few minutes.

"So they could still be alright," Bato said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah, Kataraa," Aang said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll bet they're on their way back to the village as we speak."

"How ya doing, Toph?" Sokka asked looking down at her.

"I'm doing fine, Sokka," Toph replied.

He was leaning on her for support since he couldn't put any weight on his left leg. Sure he was heavy, but Toph didn't mind. She was just happy that they were both together, alive and together.

"You know you really don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to," Toph said in a soft growl. "But I want to. For the longest time in areas where there was no earth you were my eyes. Now that you can't walk I'm here to support you, just like you've supported me."

Sokka looked down at her still, and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. This side of Toph that he now saw was almost strange to him. He was used to Toph being tough and strong, or at others a little scared and worried. But this one was a whole new side of her that he had thought he would ever see. A loving caring side that just made him feel so right.

"Did Sokka really kill a Walrus-Lion?" GranGran asked disbelievingly.

"As far as we can tell, yes," Hakoda responded showing her Sokka's boomerang, part of which was covered in blood. "We went ahead and brought it back with Aang's and Kataraa's help."

"By the way, where are Kataraa and Aang?" GranGran asked. "I haven't seen them since you've been back."

"They've been keeping a look out up on the wall."

"Kataraa?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"You really should be so worried. Think about it. They are Toph and Sokka, the greatest Earthbender and the Idea Guy."

Kataraa laughed and thanked Aang for his words of comfort. They shared a momentary hug and kiss, before the sound of someone shouted brought them back to reality.

"Their back, their back!" Bato shouted from down at the bottom of the wall.

"Come on Aang," Kataraa cried happily and grabbed his arm and took off down along the wall.

The two came to a halt at the front of the village. Several feet away they could see Toph and Sokka slowly making their way to the village in the waning light. Aang was a bit perplexed when he realized that Sokka was leaning on Toph, but didn't have too much time to think when Kataraa pulled him along once more.

"Sokka! Toph!" she shouted as she ran at them full speed dragging Aang through the snow.

"Hey, Kataraa," Sokka shouted waving to his sister with his free arm.

"Braise yourself," he whispered into Toph's ear.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Toph barely had time to dig her feet into the snow before, both she and Sokka were plowed by Kataraa and Aang. The three were laughing merrily until Kataraa accidentally rolled onto Sokka's broken leg causing him to yelp in pain. The four friends finally stood up and once again Toph began to support Sokka's wait. Aang still found this a little strange even though he knew Sokka's leg was broken.

"Oh my, Sokka!" GranGran exclaimed when she Sokka's broken leg and the cuts he had on his face and the gash in his arm. "So you really did fight against a Walrus-Lion. Those are going to leave some very severe scars."

"No they won't GranGran," Kataraa beamed. "I can use my waterbending to heal Sokka's wounds up in no time."

"No," both Sokka and Toph in unison.

"I mean I think they'll pretty cool when they're all healed up an all," Sokka stammered when he realized that everyone was looking at him and Toph strangely.

And so Sokka and Toph began telling the story about everything that happened. Though they conveniently left out certain parts. It took less than an hour, but each minute felt like an hour in its self. After everyone enjoyed a bit off food Toph leaned over to Sokka and whispered something and the two of them got up quietly and snuck out. The only person who noticed them leave was Kataraa.

"So they finally realized each other's feelings," she said with a soft smile on her lips.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph," Sokka replied while setting up Toph's little earth mat.

"You won't leave me will you?" she asked softly.

After finishing pouring out they earth from its little jar he kissed her lips softly.

"Does that answer your question?"

She simply replied by kissing him back. "What do you think?"

He helped her take her boots off, and the two of them sat down on the earth mat. Sokka took her small hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. She squeezed his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For keeping me warm, snoozles," she said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"You're welcome, Toph," Sokka whispered softly and kissed the top of her head. "And thank you for."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's that. Hmmm I wonder what happened to Toph and Sokka?- looks around and starts looking for them- Hmm that's strange.-looks over some bushes and smiles- Hey everyone look at this.-points past the bushes and shows Toph sitting with Sokka- Aaaah. That's so cute.-wham hit hard by a large boulder-

Sokka: See I told you he would fall for it.

Toph: Yeah, yeah I know I know.

Sokka: So what do you want to do now?

Toph: Well we could just sit here.

Phoenix's Soul:-the two just sit there and don't even pay attention to me as I get back up- Ouch did anybody get the license number of that bus.- rubs head and sneaks away- Ok well that like I said before that's everything for this story. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
